


天人

by PolarisRetrograde



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRetrograde/pseuds/PolarisRetrograde





	天人

设定：战俘堍X卡

短篇一发完

时代背景架空

 

这是我听来的故事。那时我还是个小和尚，坐禅坐不住，一只蜻蜓都能让我把修持忘得精光，在草蒲上扭来扭去，像针扎一样。师傅就要讲起这段旧事，以此来告诉所有像我一样因嘈杂纷念不能入定的小弟子，要让后世之人都引以为戒。

它的开始是那样简单的，只有一个头发花白的人，身体也苍白得像墙上刷的石灰。他住在我师傅修行的长乐寺里，甚至来得还要早。我师傅像我一样大的时候，并不如我这样贪玩。他念书直到四更，还常常能在金堂里看到那个苍白的影子，谦卑地站在千手的西之御前像边，沉默地照料着所有永生不灭的长明灯。我师傅只瞥了一眼，就看到那张脸上伤疤狰狞得像鬼一般，连金碧辉煌的佛堂都因此散发出不详的气息。我师傅的师傅见他恐惧，便告诉说，他活不久了，你不用害怕。这样，我师傅才意识到那也不过是个平凡的人。他们谈话的声音虽然不高，但那人也一定听见了。他为最后一支长明灯添满香油，就悄无声息地离开了殿内。我师傅注意到，他没有穿鞋子，甚至连足袋也没有。

 

每过两个时辰，要去金堂内照料长明灯，这是他的职责。执行原本是不放心再把任何灯火交付给曾经焚烧三井寺1的罪人的。南都众僧都不曾同意。只是京城的僧统已经换了人——却正是被他烧死在三井寺的段藏的旁系千手弟子。南都是无论如何也不能与千手氏相抗衡的。宇智波一门已剩寥寥，大多都死在长尾河谷的火中，只剩下他，前太政大臣南贺殿宇智波斑，以及在战后便出走的佐助。南贺殿已经实在年老，他这样说。想不到他会为宇智波斑辩解与求情。他揽下了罪责，希望可以替而受过。这也算是给曾经煊赫的一门仅存的恩赐了。因此，最终被囚在八叶车里，沿着六条通一直游街到六条河原的宇智波，也仅有他一个。他本该在那时就在自己的出生地死去的，却因改元大赦，一直苟活至今。众僧的不满情有可原。他们捉到犯下五逆重罪2的罪人，却不能使他受到惩罚。我师傅所见到的人影，便是自那以后一直留在长乐寺赎罪的宇智波带土。

 

 

我听我师傅讲过这个故事多次，对他所强调的观点产生了极大的疑惑。也许是叛逆而生的冒犯，也许是不畏地狱的盲目乐观。在我师傅眼里，再这样下去，我的结局怕是要与后来的千手氏旗木鹿惊一样。依我所见，这个故事与赎罪无关。宇智波带土没有出家，总不能强求他能与僧人的观念一致。讲到这里，我又不愿意听下去了。我师傅总是在这一处显得躲躲闪闪，好像有事一样隐瞒着我。现在想来，师傅总是纵容我使的性子，允许我能在顶嘴之后还自由地在寺里走来走去。师傅是想要告诫我，不要最后落得与他们同样的下场，反而使我愈发地生出想要见一见当时的景象起来。我坐在溪流边上的一块高耸起的岩石，心想自己是不是也曾走过他们所踩过的土地。我的师傅可是提起过这块著名的岩石——因为那上面生出的苔藓，一头毛色雪白的小鹿滑进了水里。如果不是这头小鹿，也根本不会引出后面一系列的事。然而，我师傅却说，没有鹿，也会有兔子，也会有狐狸，总会有生灵将一切引入正轨。正轨是你心里总会听到的呼唤，不可抗拒地使你走向归途。宇智波带土也一定是聆听到了这样的声音。他曾是杀死阿罗汉也不会感到忏悔的人，一念之差却使他伸手进湍急的溪流。这头小鹿便得救了。

 

 

我师傅自然是没有看到这一幕的。他告诉我说，这只是他被楼阁下的争吵声惊扰，于是偷偷放下了书本，躲在门后的柱子旁。执行和主持生好大的气，连我师傅的师傅都只能待在一旁，根本插不上话。他听到有人提起长明灯，还有供奉的香台与焚烧升腾着的紫烟。他转过头去才看到——西之御前像前千盏的灯台已经倒了一片。蜡泪与酥油混在一起泼溅在金身莲花座，不知道是该庆幸或是不幸，火已经熄灭了。也许再多倒塌一座灯台，三井寺的火焰就要在这里重现。宇智波带土想要再次烧毁一座寺院，这一点我师傅是将信将疑的。他所记得子夜里守在金堂中的身影，跣足而立，是孤寂而淡漠的。而说是白鹿被供奉所吸引而踢翻了香案，听起来也更加离奇。我师傅说，宇智波带土是武家出身，跪在那里听着众僧的宣判，沉默得也如同雕像一般。再后来，他们就带他走了。去哪里，我师傅说不知道。

 

那然后呢？我这样问。

 

师傅说，寺庙里不许见血光。

 

 

再然后，千手氏新晋的左近卫大将，蘩町殿旗木鹿惊就从四条通来到了长乐寺。他是这个故事里另一个惨白的人，站在朱红漆下的柱旁像是长夜里落下的雪。他身边带着的是个一脸稚气未脱的少年，脸上还夸张地有三条狐狸的长须。人们私下里议论前参议殿水门的儿子，大纳言日轮殿鸣人，其实是狐妖的生灵李代桃僵。我师傅说——传言不可信。他跟随着蘩町殿走到金堂里面对着千手供奉的本尊像一拜，所有甚嚣尘上的言论便都灰飞烟灭了。参议殿曾是圣僧的弟子，日轮殿又是蘩町殿与圣僧的弟子。四族会战后，云平天皇也为参议殿洗去冤屈，日轮殿的地位，自然是无可撼动的了。

 

旗木鹿惊看着跪拜的少年，对他说，

 

今天带你来，是希望你能好好地看一看。月轮殿还在南贺川外，难以归京。如果愿意，你也要为他修禊祈福。

 

月轮殿便是宇智波佐助。旗木鹿惊顿了一顿，却显得犹豫了。仿佛有十分纠结的事，连作为日轮殿的师傅，也踌躇难以出口。鸣人却机灵得很，他看到师傅的话没有说完，就一直跪在地上等着。甚至，还会宽慰他的老师说，

 

您带我来，其实是为了使我见到他的处境，便能够联想起佐助正所受的苦难。我会上奏云平天皇，让僧侣不再苛待于他。并且，还会请求删寺减僧，不允许僧侣再上殿，免得又像昔日段藏一般生事。如此一来，老师与他都可以安心了。

 

旗木鹿惊却显得担忧不已。他说，千手氏如今根基不稳，从长而治也许好过雷霆之势。

 

鸣人将一朵野花从茎上掐下来。他说，佐助没有老师一般忍耐的性子，怕的是从长计议，而人已不在。

 

 

旗木鹿惊在长乐寺停留了许久。宇智波带土单独住在西侧的小屋内，他也随之搬了进去。这对于长乐寺的众僧来说，可以视为是奇耻大辱。但碍于云平天皇与日轮殿大纳言所下的旨意，也没有人再议论什么。宇智波带土逐渐有所好转。他不必再每过两个时辰，便要去照料使他挨打受罚的长明灯了。我师傅曾奉命去催促过一次。到了纸纱糊着的门扉前，从缝隙里看见惨白色的人裸圌露着鞭伤的脊背，枕在月光一样的膝头。旗木鹿惊倚靠着空无一物的墙壁，见着了我师傅窥进的目光。他将食指指尖微微搭在唇上，弯起眉眼露出一个坦然的微笑。

 

他是毫不避讳脖颈上玫瑰汁子一般新鲜的伤痕的。

 

我师傅从心底升起一种恐惧。他逃走了，没有对师傅的师傅说这件事。他不敢。到了无人的地方回想起投射过来的、平静的目光，他忽然不明白自己为什么要怕。那目光清澈如水，既没有威胁，也没有恐吓。那是，那是——

 

那是无端流露出的怜子与绝望之情啊。

 

 

我师傅原本是没有告诉我这一段的。听到这里，使我大为吃惊。师傅却对我说，我已经长大了。有些事可以自行判断，不会再生出虚妄之心了。这反倒验证了我从第一遍听说时就笃定的观点。我说，既然宇智波带土也已时日无多，为什么不能放所有人一条生路呢？继续把他留在寺院，不是又要重演三井寺的悲剧吗？我师傅便摇摇头，继续给我讲述余下的故事。

 

 

旗木鹿惊只待到宇智波带土能支撑着走到院门的那天。十旬休假，他也已经耗去了近一个月的光景，不得不离开了。众僧自然是都感到高兴。只有离别的人是不会感到喜悦的。宇智波带土脱掉了沾满血污的木兰色僧衣，换了旗木鹿惊带来的赭红单与绀青直垂。他又像是当初骑在马上，赫赫有名的宇智波三位中将了。只是如今站在院外，新制的衣物被秋风拂过，看起来也显得空空荡荡。旗木鹿惊与宇智波带土在那里又单独说了一会话，就分别了。

 

 

我师傅仍然有时能够看到宇智波带土照料长明灯的情景。没有人再要求他那样做了，也许不过是习惯。宇智波氏从来也不侍奉任何的神祇的。南贺之外，再无真神。除了被天皇御赐为神的本族英灵，宇智波是任谁也不会信的。可是这一次，我师傅第一次听到他开口，他的嗓音和他身上余下的寿命一样残破。宇智波带土会向执行讨要经书。他要学着日轮殿鸣人的样子，为世界上仅存着还会想念的人祈福。但在最后的关头，却出了差错。执行问他皈依，他却并不愿意。

 

他说，这只是为了旗木鹿惊。他那样虔诚，我愿意信他。但我自己永远也不信你。

 

 

宇智波带土说这话时眼中有光在闪。临宗济僧统志村段藏在被他烧死在三井寺里时，想必也看到了如出一辙的火焰。他到底还是被不知火附身的妖怪，与长乐寺之间小心翼翼构建的一点桥梁，到此为止，终于破碎了。从这一刻开始，执行与主持都对他再也忍无可忍，想来也没有必要与行将就木的人置气，就放任他自生自灭去了。

 

 

我师傅再讲述这一段时却没有表现像是那些德高望重的众僧。相反，我是能从他的眼神里看到悔恨之情的。这神态一晃而过，却被我敏锐地捕捉到。我对于这个故事里的两个人虽然没有太多的感情，但师傅毕竟还是最重要的呀。于是我对师傅说，那不是因为师傅一个人就可以回天的结局。师傅若是当初与宇智波带土走得太近，会被逐出寺院也不可知。我知道就快要到故事的结局了，于是也不再和师傅生气，终于端坐好了身体，准备迎接那个意料之中的尾声。

 

 

宇智波带土还是在寺院里死去了。他的死就像他为长明灯所添的香油一样悄无声息。但，却不是因为那具惨白身体上缓慢的蚕食，而是在旗木鹿惊走后的深冬里冻饿而死。我师傅给了他想要的经书。从那以后他只与自己救下的白鹿待在一起。长乐寺不再管他。他的眼睛因为抄经而变坏，渐渐分不清时间。一天也像一个月一样漫长。在永无止境的等待里，他就这样缓慢地死去了。死前想要一杯加了蜜的温水，师傅没有给他。

 

我问师傅，你为什么不愿意呢？

 

师傅说，我在金堂中坐着，听见他的话。我抬起头却发现并无一物。等我走到那里时，他的眼睛却睁着，已经死了。

 

 

师傅说，他时常猜测起那两个人之间的关系。从见到相似惨白的颜色上，他就会想起那夜留在旗木鹿惊脖颈上的伤痕。应该感到恶心，原本是这样的吧？他想，这究竟是不是一件欢愉的事呢？既然看起来这样痛苦，为什么还要继续纠缠在一起呢？两个都是极聪明的人，也还要奋不顾身地跳进去，究竟是什么在吸引着他们呢？从前他对这种事朦朦胧胧中的，只有好奇。现在却如同醍醐灌顶一般，也只有像铜镜一样，完完整整、清清白白地将一切都如实地映照出来，反而使他不感到有任何的意义在其中了。而他可以完全地笃定——没有任何意义。这件事情，这本身，就是完全没有任何意义。

 

 

我听完了师傅的最后一句话，站起来拍拍身上的土。这个故事又一次地讲完了。他是想要提醒我不要做宇智波带土一样的人呢，还是想要告诉我有人注定会成为宇智波带土一样的人呢？我的脑子已经十分疲惫，不允许我再多想。既然师傅认为这其实没有意义所在，那也就不用费心纠结于这件事了。通常为止，我都会向师傅认错，并保证再也不会在打坐时乱动。但是这一次，我却没有这样说。我伸了个懒腰，把手放进清冽的溪水里。宇智波带土大概就是在这里，救起那头白鹿的吧。因此，显而易见——这个故事并没有完。还有那样多的人活着，这个故事怎么能算完呢？于是我第一次折回了师傅身边，十分严肃地重新坐了下来。

 

我想听全部的故事，我认真地说，我想要知道每个人的结局。这样才算真正结束，不是吗？

 

师傅说，宇智波带土就是你们应该引以为戒的人。

 

我却回答说，您从没有讲过旗木鹿惊的结局。那一定是因为他代表了更为阴暗而摧破的一面。您为这种事情而动摇，而我却不会。我已经长大，而更为重要的是，我从未把他们当做比丘一般对待。旗木鹿惊现在在哪里呢？他也一定还活着吧？

 

 

旗木鹿惊来带走了宇智波带土的尸体。日轮殿鸣人陪着他，也生怕他会有闪失。他十分后悔——那张月光一般淡然的脸上，终于出现了难以掩饰的痛苦。他对鸣人说，你是对的。没有人能够熬过无穷无尽的等待，为什么我不能想到这一点呢？

 

鸣人说，只是因为老师做得到。

 

旗木鹿惊接替了宇智波带土的位置。他不是囚犯，没有僧人再敢苛待他。他留下了宇智波带土的书，做了他从小就为他的父母、他的老师、他如同亲人的姊妹所做过的一切事。他为每一个已经死去的人修后世冥福，可是却不再像小时候那样笃定他们能受到了。

 

旗木鹿惊在长乐寺参禅修佛。他终究也没有出家，反而却比高僧还要像一个真正的僧人。为什么不愿意出家呢？他眉眼弯弯地笑着，就像那天晚上，一模一样——出家了是对宇智波带土的背叛吧，他说，这怎么能行呢。

 

可是他的修行这样高——以至于能够在他身上看到了天人的姿态。遍体光华、生有异香，嗓音婉转而柔美，佩戴的花环很久也不见凋谢，出浴时水珠也从不沾身，这些都是天人的景象啊。旗木鹿惊能在这样短的时间里成为天人，也愈发地受人尊敬起来。人们都说，蘩町殿会在领悟道无上正等正觉后，知晓一切的事理，不再堕入凡夫之数，便是一切的正果了。那时候，没有人不是这样认为的，连我师傅也不例外。他所见到的旗木鹿惊，因为在远离尘世的寺庙中修行，也果真如同天人一般光彩照人。只是在与他的接触中，旗木鹿惊再没有讲到过宇智波带土。我师傅以为，他或许是忘却，或许是已经开悟，总而言之，他与俗世的一点点联系已经斩断，大抵再不需要宇智波带土再来提醒他了。

 

 

我说，这应该是很好的事。可是，我却并没有在后世的人们口中听说再提起他。他究竟到哪里去了呢？

 

我师傅终于抬起身。在我的注视下，他开始缓缓地讲述，这一段最终的故事。这是最终的最终，再没有然后了。看到他的眼睛，我无端地打了个寒战。仿佛是伸手进眼前的溪流，日光逐渐远去，而缓慢地变得冰冷起来。

 

 

是的。如若天人的旗木鹿惊。光彩照人的旗木鹿惊。在他圆寂——我师傅甚至不确定能不能再用这个词。就这样说吧，在他圆寂之前，却渐渐地生出天人五衰的征兆来。光华萎悴、衣物苟秽，更重要的是，不乐本座。他常常让鸣人带他出去，到四面所环的山中游览，不愿意再待在宇智波带土留下的小屋内。他似乎真的是厌倦了某些事，又像是已经预见到了一些景象一样，由此起了嗔心，不能再安好地停留在原本所在的地方。怎么会变成这个样子呢？而他自己明知天人堕入恶道的苦楚，却好像毫不恐惧，也并不急着补救一般。人们这才想起——他原本就没有在意过自己的姿态呀。是人们自己非要认为他已得了天道，才由衷地夸赞他的修为起来。因此，众僧便尊重旗木鹿惊的意志，任由他而去，也不再来打扰他。他一天比一天衰落下去。在那时，我的师傅也已经长大，不会再像小时候一般慌乱。他独自负责守候在旗木鹿惊的身边，听他一个字一个字说出最后的意愿。

 

因为天人五衰，旗木鹿惊的声音变得那样沙哑，竟然恍惚间仿佛宇智波带土的声音。起初，我的师傅什么也没有听到。而后，他的手开始因为害怕而发抖。旗木鹿惊是那样平静。他躺在宇智波带土曾死去的地方，一点点，吃力地向我师傅描绘着他所见到的景象。他出现了临死前痛苦的痉挛。是地狱。火焰在血河里焚烧。大叫唤。大焦热。只有痛苦存在，别无他物的地狱。是无间地狱。

 

我的师傅想要逃走，却只像生根一样定在那里。面对着即将到来的惨像，旗木鹿惊的脸上反倒浮现出祥和安宁的神情。他艰难而欣喜地呼唤着一个熟悉的名字，仿佛十几年来从未离开过他身边一般。

 

带土，是带土啊。

 

他就此合上了双眼。旗木鹿惊躺在那里，像睡着一般。他已经死了。

 

几乎一生都奉献给了佛祖的旗木鹿惊，因为临终前的一念之差，而永堕无间地狱。

 

 

这便是所有故事的最终结局，不会再有然后。在此之前，我的师傅从未与我讲过。他所纵容我而长出的好奇心，在此刻也因为恐惧而瞬间烟消云散了。我呆愣在原地，还在因为这样悲惨的休止而震惊不已。我张着嘴巴，舌头几乎从口中滑落出来，由此显出一种十分愚昧而空空如也的神情。我师傅却拍了拍我的肩膀，站了起来。他已经年老。这样的事想来也已经过去了几十年。长乐寺里也无人见过旗木鹿惊或是宇智波带土的亡魂，想必是真正堕落到地狱里去了。他面对着如往日如出一辙的残阳，向长乐寺的方向走去。见我没有跟上，便催促我说，

 

走吧。

 

我愣在原地，许久才回过神来。天逐渐地就要黑了。寺庙了还有一众的杂活等着我去做。我的胸口却感到十分难受，仿佛有什么事情压在上面，迫使我想要喊叫出来一样。我不得不踩上那块令一切开始的岩石，登高望远，像是在寻找某个人，放眼望去却只有耕地的青牛与归巢的野鸟。这令我开始哭泣了起来。我究竟是要为什么事情而哭呢？我自己也不知道。我的哭泣就像这个故事一样没有丝毫意义。等到我终于哭得连气也喘不上的时候，我的师傅看向我，又一次催促道，

 

要回去了。

 

于是我点点头，不情愿地站起身，跟着师傅向长乐寺走去。天已经完全黑了。可我也终于打定了主意，又一次转过身，向空无一物的溪流与岩石大声喊叫道，

 

喂——你们会见面的——一定会再见的——

 

Fin.

————————————————————————————————

1历史上三井寺是被本三位中将烧的

2五逆罪是所有佛教罪业中最恶者

与一切真实的宗教/名词均无关


End file.
